Daddy How?
by pinklove
Summary: Ryoma's son asks him how he said I love you. to Sakuno. Second chapter posted: How Ryoma proposed. First chapter COMPLETELY REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy How

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

* * *

Ryoma POV

It's blazing hot again today, I sat on my usual chair drinking some Ponta. Ahh this stuff never fails to cool me down.

Today is one of the rare days where I don't have to fly to some place for some tournament. It's good to be able to relax sometimes.

A bouncing ball of energy in the form of my son, came running down the hall and landed on my lap. He looked just like me, from the blue-green hair to the angular face and the impeccable good looks down to that trade mark smirk. But he has his mother's eyes the beautiful hazel that Sakuno has. The same ones that makes me melt inside, not that I'd admit it out loud.

"Daddy, daddy!" He exclaimed.

"Hm?" I acknowledged him.

"Daddy…how did you tell Mommy that you love her?" He asked innocently, looking up at me.

I almost choked on my Ponta, what could have brought upon this question? It's not something I would want to answer and I shouldn't answer if I didn't want to! I'm a man of discipline I should be able to resist my son even when he looks so adorable and those eyes…

I groaned and massaged my temples.

Ryu squealed in happiness, he knew he won.

He always does. I'm turning soft.

"I was sixteen then…" I started and little Ryu was intently listening.

* * *

10 years ago

Where is she? She better not be absent, I have spent days, weeks even months preparing, suffering, agonizing at how I am going to tell her. I have finally mustered enough courage to tell her and I am going to kill someone if I find out that she's not here.

I don't do this all the time, heck I don't do it ever, this will be a one-time thing and it will be today no matter what. My patience is wearing thin, where is Sakuno?

Just when I was getting ready to go pick her up at her house instead, there she was across the street. In all her glory. She has developed well over the years, grew in the right places and has wonderful curves. Her hair was no longer braided instead it was always down in a soft wave. Her blush was ever present and her lips looked so soft and pink that sometimes it just makes me want to grab hold of her and just kiss her senseless.

I often find other boys staring at her and it angers me. I always have to hold myself back from knocking them all out. Sakuno is mine and mine alone and I never want to share.

She started walking towards me and my heart beat faster with every step she took. She smiled and waved I managed to wave back.

She's so close now, no more than 5 meters away, I had the urge to just run and hold her hand in mine. But I had to wait, I need to do this perfectly. I've waited a long time for this, a few more steps won't hurt.

And then there was this loud unpleasant noise of a car honking. It was going fast…fast towards Sakuno.

No, not her, not my Sakuno. I ran as fast I can, grabbed hold of a petrified Sakuno and managed to get us out of harm's way just in time.

My breathing was ragged. I have never been so scared in my life, not for me but for her. I knew she was precious to me but now I realized just how precious she really was.

"Ryoma-kun…" She started to say.

But I've had enough of this, first I had to wait for god knows how long and now she almost got herself killed. All the stress just built up and I've had enough of it.

"Sakuno. Do you know that if you were hurt I would have been hurt a million times more? Do you know that I have spent endless nights preparing for this day?"

"Ano…Ryoma-kun…"

"Let me finish." I didn't care that people were crowding around us now, all I knew was that I almost lost the love of my life and she didn't even know that I loved her yet.

"What would I have done if you died, Sakuno? How could I have told you that I love you more than anything in this world? I -"

I couldn't continue, she had her hand on my mouth. And then tears started to fall from her eyes, I couldn't understand, did I hurt her? Did she not love me too? But then she smiled.

"I love you too." She said, it was barely a whisper but I heard it and I felt like I was the happiest person in the world and I probably was too.

* * *

And that's how I told your Mommy that I love her. There was a look of awe on my son's face and I suddenly heard a giggle behind a chair in front of me and my daughter peeked out and giggled.

I groaned, it was embarrassing enough to tell my son but my daughter heard too?

Come here you, I said and she gave me an adorable smile and sat on my lap beside her brother.

"This couldn't get any better." I thought.

Until Sakuno walked in and gave me the most breath-taking smile.

And I have to admit, I stand corrected.

"So…Daddy, how did you propose to Mommy?" Little Sachi asked.

Sakuno laughed out loud and if it was possible, I turned a little red. I put my kids down, stood up, mumbled something incoherent and walked out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

A/N: There all done. **Completely rewritten,** the previous version of this was so bad it almost made me cry! I will also post a second chapter to this since some people have been asking, but I'm not sure if this will be a full-fledge story since there really isn't a plot. Hahah.

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy How

Disclaimer: I don't won PoT or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Please please Daddy? Please tell me how you proposed to Mommy?" Sachi asked me with a little pout.

Oh hell no, I wasn't going to give in that easily again. In fact, I am not going to give in ever again.

"I'll be a really good girl, Daddy." She added.

"Yeah, me too I'll be a really good boy." Ryu said.

What's this? Did I do something wrong in my life? Why am I subjected to this torture? It's taking all my will just to resist.

"I said no, Sachi, Ryu and it's my final answer." I replied firmly.

Sachi glared at me, her small lips pouting as she stomped her feet while walking out of the room.

"Daddy you idiot!" She screamed before she was completely out of the room.

"Ryoma." Sakuno said, her voice was reprimanding, Sachi in tow.

I sighed.

"Hm?"

Here we go, I readied myself.

"How could you make little Sachi cry? You will tell her how you proposed whether you like it or not. I don't care if it embarrasses you."

Where is my shy, sweet Sakuno? Why is my whole family ganging up on me?

I sighed, I could resist my kids but never my wife. The kids would just pout and won't talk to me for a few hours but I know from experience that you should never upset your wife. Momo learned it the harsh way as well.

"Yes, dear, fine I'll tell them." I surrendered, it was the wise thing to do however excruciatingly embarrassing it might be. It's not really that embarrassing it's just that I didn't want them to know just how desperate I was.

"I was playing the finals for Wimbledon…" I started.

* * *

**6 years ago**

I've been wanting to ask her for awhile now but I could just never find the right time. Heck I even bought the ring and all that. Every time I tried something would come up, whether it's my phone ringing or some friends walking in. It was really starting to get to me.

I was playing the finals for Wimbledon and I couldn't concentrate. I kept missing easy balls and made several errors. This aggravated me even more. My opponent was starting to get smug, he was currently beating the number one seed after all.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised at my poor performance. I couldn't stand loosing to some guy especially not to tennis so I made a decision. Win this game and you will ask her to marry you no matter what, it doesn't matter if the whole world watches or if your phone rings you will ask her to marry you.

I am so sick of waiting and waiting for the "right" time that might never come anyway! What is the right time? All that really mattered was that she knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That I want to make her happy and my whole existence is for her and because of her. All that mattered was that she knew that I love her and I want to make her mine forever.

My mind is simple, once a goal is made, I am going to do everything in my power to succeed.

It was hard to turn the game around, I couldn't believe I was really that zoned out that I didn't even pay attention to the score. But I had to make it, I gave it all I've got, I had to admit my opponent had a little skill.

They labeled it as a: "Miraculous turn of events!"

I was so caught up in the game I didn't even know when I won. But the deafening cheer of the crowd gave it away.

I looked for Sakuno but I remembered she was back in Japan, unlike me she actually attended university. But I knew though that she was watching and celebrating my win right now.

I didn't want to wait to go back to Japan to ask her. I wanted to ask her right now, but how?

It suddenly clicked, I saw the camera, headed for it, ran for it, grabbed hold of it on both sides and steadied it in front of my face. It was a feat considering I had to dodge a lot of people wanting to congratulate me and the camera man was rather terrified but I didn't care.

I looked straight into it and said:

"Sakuno. Marry me."

It wasn't exactly a proposal, more like a demand but it got the point across.

Everyone was silent, gasps of shock could be heard, I just walked right by and hurriedly boarded a plane back to Japan, back to home, back to where she is.

I didn't bother changing or do anything else, as soon as I got to Japan I headed straight to her house.

I kneeled in front of her and asked her to be my bride.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, it was one of those clichés. And I couldn't think of anything better on how to ask her.

"Yes." She answered and I felt like I was flying, I was that happy.

I slid the ring in to her finger and she knelt in front of me and I stroked her face and kissed her.

It was something that I will always remember, how soft her lips were and how they felt so good against my own.

I suddenly felt something wet on my face and I thought it was her tears…

But it was mine.

* * *

I finished the story and my kids were grinning like crazy. 

"Ooooh Daddy cried!" They both said together.

Sakuno laughed and I groaned, I am never going to hear the end of this.

"Daddy and Mommy were kissy kissy!" Ryu said.

Now that made Sakuno blush and it was my turn to laugh. She's so adorable.

"Sachi, Ryu, go to Uncle Momo's house next door for awhile, okay? Go play with Matsu for awhile your Mommy and I have some business to do."

"Okay, Daddy." They both replied and went to play with Matsu, Momo's son.

"Now, Mrs.Echizen, what do I get in exchange for telling the kids that story?" I asked smirking as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She blushed but soon regained her composure as she locked her hands behind my head and started playing with my hair.

She smiled seductively and leaned it next to my ear and whispered:

"I guarantee you, you'll like it, Mr.Echizen."

She took hold of my hand and lead me towards our bedroom with a mischievous wink.

And there was no doubt in my mind that I will like it indeed.

* * *

A/N: Hello! How was it? It wasn't exactly embarrassing, ne? **Please do tell me what you think about it**. Thanks, you guys are **awesome. **

**CHAPTER 1** has been **completely re-written** so you might want to check it out. The original version of it was so bad I just had to rewrite it. This was written hurriedly so most likely it's bad as well but eh. Hahah.

* * *


End file.
